One Week
by adAprilShower
Summary: Kakashi is fed up with Sasuke and Naruto arguing so he sends them to live in a secluded cabin for a week. They go in worst enemies, but what will they come out as? Possible Sasuke OOC M for usual stuff
1. Mission

**Helloooo! Well I am working on another chapter story right now, but since there aren't really a lot of reviews I decided to submit the first chapter of this story until I get more. So I'll be working on both! **

**Summary: Kakashi is fed up with Sasuke and Naruto arguing so he sends them to live in a secluded cabin for a week. They go in worst enemies, but what will they come out as? Possible Sasuke OOC**

**Rated: M for lemon, swearing, perverted thoughts/conversations and compromising situations, Sasuke OOC**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 16 (just so you know…)**

**Sorry the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything…**

**One Week **

"Hey Dobe, you wanted to spar so badly at least put up a fight…Usuratonkachi."

"Shut up Teme! My fighting is fine you arrogant bastard."

Kakashi and Sakura sighed as they watched the two rivals argue.

"Enough you two," Kakashi said patting them each on the head, "That's enough 'training' for today. See you tomorrow," he said and left in a poof of smoke.

"Fine then, I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke-kun want to go out on a date?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, no," Sasuke replied bluntly turning around and making his way to his house.

(There's no point in the ending I just wanted Sasuke to reject Sakura XD)

**-Break-**

The next day Team 7 met at their usual spot by the bridge. Kakashi was late…also as usual.

"Hello everyone," greeted Kakashi, popping up out of nowhere.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto and Sakura, pointing.

"Sorry," said Kakashi, not sounding at all apologetic, "A black cat crossed my path this morning and…" he trailed off.

"So Kakashi-sensei do we have a mission today? I'm _so_ ready to go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_We_ don't have a mission," Kakashi told him, "But you and Sasuke do."

"_What?!?!_" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"Yes, you two have been arguing so much I took it upon myself to rent a cabin where the two of you will be living together for one week," Kakashi told them.

"No way!" argued Sasuke angrily, "I've better things to do than take care of the Dobe for a week."

"Like _I_ don't have things to do?" Naruto retaliated, "And I don't need to be taken care of Teme, if you haven't noticed."

"Well then, this is a prime example of why you two need to do this," Kakashi said to them, "And you don't have a choice."

"Can't I stay with them to make sure they don't kill each other?" Sakura asked, hoping to tag along so she could be with 'her Sasuke-kun' for a week.

"_Oh god I hope not," _thought Sasuke, _"She'll rape me in my sleep or something"_

"Sorry Sakura, no," Kakashi said shaking his head, "This is between Sasuke and Naruto."

"Okay…" Sakura said sadly.

"_Whew,"_ Sasuke thought, exhaling his held breath.

"So the two of you will meet me here tomorrow, same time and remember to bring clothes or anything else you'll need" Kakashi said and quickly left to go read more of his perverted books.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called to her teammate who was about to leave.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, excited that his crush was speaking to him.

"You better not hurt Sasuke-kun," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Sasuke turned to go also, but not before he caught the sad look on Naruto's face.

"_Bitch," _he thought…wait a minute what was he mad at her for? Hurting Naruto's feelings? No…probably because she suggested that Naruto could beat him…yeah that's it?

"_That's it…" _

**Tada! And that ends chapter one! Also if you like read my other chapter story Yaoi Mansion (I'll let you in on a secret: There's Sasunaru in it!) Yes I'm advertising it, but I want people to read it…if they like it that is…Oh and review if you like my story, I update faster if I know people are enjoying it. **


	2. Day 1

**Hey! Welcome back to One Week! Last time Sasuke got mad at Sakura for 'assuming Naruto could beat him' …right? Pfftt, right! Whatever. Anyways let's continue! **

**I don't own any characters, bands or songs used in the story. **

**One Week: Day 1**

The next day Sasuke and Naruto were waiting by the bridge holding their backpacks and not looking at all excited about living together for a week. That and Kakashi was three hours late.

"Good morning," Kakashi greeted his students, walking up to them.

"Hn," the two teens replied.

"Okay you two let's go," he said and began walking. The boys followed behind at a much slower pace.

"Here we are," Kakashi said reaching a small cabin a few miles outside Konoha, "So you two, the only rules are well, don't kill each other, but I'm pretty sure that by the end of the week the two of you will be the best of friends."

"Yeah right," mumbled Naruto.

"Doubt it," grumbled Sasuke.

Kakashi ignored them and continued on, "Also there is enough food and such inside to last you a week."

"Aren't you going to tell us we can't leave the cabin?" Naruto asked, "Ow!" he yelled when Sasuke hit him over the head.

"No, I'm not going to tell you that," Kakashi said a grin appearing beneath his mask.

"So we can leave?" asked Sasuke confused.

"No," he replied, his smile growing, "Oh and before I forget…" Kakashi made a few hand sign and place a hand on each of the boy's heads. Both yelped in pain and flew back a few feet, landing on their butts.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his sore bottom.

"That was a jutsu, so now you can't use any of _your_ jutsus." Kakashi explained.

"Wha-at?!" yelled Naruto, arms flailing in exaggerated movements, "What if we get attacked?"

"Don't worry, I put up a genjutsu, you'll be safe," he said, pushing them inside the cabin and closing the door behind them.

"_Whew, I hope this works," _he thought.

"Wait a minute, he didn't answer my earlier question," Sasuke said angrily, reaching for the doorknob. He turned the knob, but the door didn't budge, "What the fuck? We're locked in here?!"

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. He ran to a window and tried to open it, but nothing happened, "Shit."

Naruto stopped trying to open the window and looked around the small cabin. It was actually pretty nice. There was a small living room with a loveseat, fireplace and a small cabinet which, upon further inspection, Naruto discovered contained some blankets. The kitchen was pretty average too; with a small table with two chairs, other average kitchen appliances and, to Naruto's delight, a microwave.

"_Good thing I brought some ramen," _he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL," Naruto heard Sasuke yell. He ran to what must have been the bedroom where Sasuke was swearing his head off.

"Calm down Sasuke. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"There's only one fucking bed! That bastard Kakashi! He knew there would be the two of us living here!" Sasuke ranted, "Fine, I'll just sleep on the couch," Sasuke said, picking up his backpack and walking to the door.

Naruto just shrugged to himself, but then he thought about the small couch and how uncomfortable it would be to sleep on.

"_Damn, why do I have to be so nice?" _he asked himself.

"Sasuke," he called, "Why don't we both just sleep here? The couch is so small and I don't mind."

Sasuke turned to look at him, "Well, I do mind," he said.

Naruto pouted and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "C'mon Sasuke! Please?" he whined; looking at Sasuke sadly, bottom lip jutting out.

"Tch, fine," Sasuke said, closing his eyes, "Just let go of me, Dobe."

"Yay," Naruto said childishly, letting go of Sasuke.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to eat," Sasuke stated and exited the room rather quickly.

Naruto's stomach began to growl and he looked down.

"_Guess I'm hungry too," _he thought, _"Ramen time!" _

**-Break**-

After a pretty much uneventful Naruto was sitting on the couch, bored. Sasuke sat on the couch bringing his backpack with him; he sat down and took out a walkman and a whole bunch of CDs. Naruto stared as Sasuke put the buds in his ears, picked out a CD, put it in the walkman and press play.

"_I didn't know Sasuke liked music," _Naruto thought, surprised.

Though Naruto knew he'd eventually regret it, he asked Sasuke, "What are you listening to?"

Sasuke cracked an eye open and looked at Naruto, "Linkin Park," he replied, closing his eye again.

"Really?" Naruto asked, eyes lighting up, "I like them too!"

"You do?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto surprised, "Never thought a Dobe like you would like such a cool band."

"Hey," Naruto said, but he really wasn't that insulted, "Can I listen?"

Sasuke wanted to say no, but for some reason he felt compelled to be kind to the blonde Dobe.

"I guess, sure," Sasuke said, taking out an ear bud and handing it to Naruto.

"Wow, thanks Sasuke," Naruto said happily, taking the bus and placing it in his ear, "Oh Papercut, my favorite," Naruto said "Can I see what else you have?"

Sasuke was surprised Naruto had even asked, but said 'sure'.

"Thanks," Naruto said, looking through Sasuke's CDs mumbling things like, 'Oh I like them!' or 'I don't like this one' or 'Never heard of them'.

Sasuke watched Naruto look through his CDs. _"I never really noticed how cute Naruto is," _he thought, _"Wait what am I thinking?" _Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hey it's getting late, let's go to bed," Sasuke said getting up.

"Ok," Naruto said getting up also; he began to put away Sasuke's CDs.

"Leave them," Sasuke said, "We'll be here all week after all."

"Um…ok," Naruto said hesitantly.

They started walking towards the bedroom. Naruto was smiling widely.

"What are you smiling about Dobe?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, "I'm just glad you're not being a Teme like usual."

"I wouldn't ruin it by making me mad," Sasuke said trying not to yell.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

They reached the room and Sasuke began taking of his clothes leaving only his boxers on. Naruto was a little shocked at how unabashedly Sasuke removed his clothes in front of him. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, taking in his creamy, pale skin when he noticed…

"You have your clan symbol on your boxers? Seriously?" Naruto asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're staring at my ass? Seriously?" he mocked and Naruto turned red.

"W-what? It's not hard to miss," Naruto said, arms flailing.

"It's not hard to miss if you're ogling my ass," Sasuke said with a smirk, "If you want something Dobe, all you have to is ask," he said, crossing his arms.

"_Whoa where did that come from?" _Sasuke thought.

Naruto started sputtering, face resembling a tomato. "What are you? A closet pervert?!" Naruto asked, "Maybe I should sleep on the couch; I'd rather not be molested in my sleep."

Naruto started to leave the room. For some reason that made a red light go off in Sasuke's head, "Hey, wait!" he called, "Don't go, I was just kidding Dobe."

"Ok, but I better not wake up to you touching me," Naruto said while undressing.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto's tanned body, _"Jeez he has a nice ass…I wouldn't mind pounding that into the ground," _Sasuke though, feeling the sudden urge to slap Naruto's ass. _"Shit, why am I thinking about Naruto like this?" _he asked himself.

"Are you going to stand there all day Teme?" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's fantasy.

"Sorry I was thinking, something_ you_ wouldn't know about," Sasuke said arrogantly, lying down on the bed.

Naruto huffed and lied down also; as far away from Sasuke as he could get. "Fine be that way," he pouted, "'Night Teme,"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

_Some things never change,"_ they both thought.

**Ok end chapter 2! Day one and sounds like Sasuke's thinking about a little bow-chika if ya know what I mean…anyways hope you enjoyed. If you review I'll probably update faster. **


	3. Day 2

**Yeah I know I just added a chapter like a few days ago, but I'm SOOO happy about the positive responses that I decided to update (plus I know how aggravating it gets waiting for stories to get updated) **

**WARNING: SASUKE OOC and SASUKE MUSIC OOC (you'll see what I mean)**

**I don't own any characters or songs used of course**

**The first part of this story is dedicated to my bestest friend Falon because she liked it so much XD**

_**Bold Italics: song lyrics**_

**One Week Day 2**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to Sasuke mumbling in his sleep.

"No, nii-san, don't…why are doing this? Why'd you do this to mother and father?" Sasuke said; he was sweating really badly.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked softly reaching his hand out to him.

"No!" he suddenly yelled, sitting up. He must have forgotten that Naruto was there because tears began rolling down his face and he held his head in his hands, breathing heavy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke yelled and jumped when he felt a hand on him, "Oh I forgot you were there," he said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" asked Naruto, concerned, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Things that actually happened aren't nightmares, it's just life," Sasuke said bitterly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, expecting Sasuke to snap at him.

"You know how I want to kill my brother?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, "Well, there's a reason I have to kill him…" Sasuke continued to tell Naruto the story of how Itachi had killed everyone in his clan, leaving only him. By the time he was done, Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke, who was softly crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke continued to cry until both boys eventually fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

**-Break-**

When Sasuke woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he and Naruto were clinging onto each other.

"What the fuck?" he said pulling away from Naruto. Then he remembered he'd done something stupid last night. Oh yeah, his confession. He turned his head when he felt Naruto stirring next to him.

"Good morning," he said, smiling softly, "Are you okay?"

What? No…fuck," Sasuke said, angrily.

Naruto's soft expression turned hard, "What got shoved up your ass?" he asked angrily.

"You weren't supposed to find out," Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"Then why did you tell me?" Naruto asked expression softening again.

"I-I just-I don't know…I wanted to tell someone…after that nightmare…" Sasuke trailed off, "Look can he just forget it ever happened?"

"But I don't want to forget;" Naruto said, "Now I know why you're such a tightass all the time."

"Fine but let's not talk about it anymore," Sasuke said, sighing.

"Ok," Naruto said, not wishing to make Sasuke feel uncomfortable, "Let's get some breakfast," Naruto said happily, hopping out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

"_What have I done?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

**-Break-**

"So Teme, what'd you want to do today?" Naruto asked his teammate during breakfast.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, "There's not really much to do." Sasuke finished his breakfast and walked to the sink. _"Though I wouldn't mind doing you," _Sasuke thought, smirking, _"Wait a second, why am I still thinking like this?" _He finished washing his dished and went to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked Sasuke retreating figure.

"I'm just going to relax, ok?" Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

"Jeez, ok…I'm gonna take a shower," Naruto said, washing his dished and then stalking to the bathroom, "Teme," he mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and flopped on the couch, picking up his walkman. He put the buds in his ears and pressed play, turning up the volume as high as it would go.

_**I never saw blue like that before**_

_**Across the sky, around the world**_

_**You've given me all you have and more**_

_**And no one else is there to show me how**_

_**To see the world the way I see it no**_

_**Oh I, I never saw blue like that**_

"_Naruto's eyes…"_ Sasuke thought, "_Wait that's not right." _He quickly changed the song.

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_**Could you tell me, how could it be**_

_**Any better than this**_

_**Cos you're all I want, you're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

Sasuke groaned and quickly changed the song.

_**Your loves a gathered storm**_

_**I chased across the sky**_

_**A moment I your arms**_

_**Became the reason why**_

_**And you're still the only light**_

_**That fills the emptiness **_

_**The only one I need**_

_**Until my dying breath**_

"_Screw this," _Sasuke thought, taking out the CD and putting in _Three Days Grace_, _"That's better." _

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

"Dammit" Sasuke said, quickly switching to _Animal I've Become_.

"_What's wrong with me?" _

**-Break-**

Naruto had gotten out of the shower and walked into the small living room to find Sasuke lying in the couch, apparently sleeping.

"_Heh heh, bad idea falling asleep, Teme," _Naruto thought, he crept to where Sasuke was sleeping, planning on scaring him, but something stopped him. _"I never noticed before, Sasuke king of pretty…like a girl," _Naruto reached out and lightly caressed Sasuke's cheek, _"And his skin is so soft,"_

Sasuke's eyes suddenly fluttered opened when he felt Naruto's touch.

…

Both boys yelled and Naruto's hand shot to his side as if he had been burned.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled, shocked and holding his hand where Naruto had touched him.

"I-I was going to s-scare you, that's all," Naruto said, flustered.

"Since when do you touch someone like that to scare them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, looks like it worked," Naruto said, glad he didn't stutter.

"Well you looked pretty freaked out yourself," Sasuke retaliated.

"Never mind," Naruto said and practically ran to the bedroom. Sasuke stayed in the living room. The two avoided each other the rest of the day.

**-Break-**

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, coming into the living room later in the evening.

Sasuke stiffened on the couch, "Yeah?"

"Umm…it's late why don't you come to bed?" Naruto offered.

"No, I'll stay here," Sasuke said, feeling a slight pang of regret.

"C'mon Sasuke, we can't act this awkward all week," Naruto said sadly.

"_You don't understand Naruto," _Sasuke thought, _"If I keep hanging around you…I don't know what will happen." _

However, the sadness in Naruto's voice made Sasuke agree. They got ready for bed in silence.

"_Why do I feel this way?" _Sasuke thought, _"I have this strange urge to kiss him, touch him, fu-" _Sasuke stared to sweat a little, _"No! No, I will not do this," _Sasuke told himself, rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his face only a few centimeters from Sasuke's. He backed up at seeing Naruto's face in such close proximity to his own.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke said, curling up on the bed.

Naruto sighed and lay down next to Sasuke, a little closer than yesterday.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

He was met with silence.

**Oh…that was kind of depressing. Well till next time. **

**Songs:**

**Never Saw Blue-Hayley Westenra **

**Everything-Lifehouse**

**Without You Here-Goo Goo Dolls**

**I Hate Everything about You-Three Days Grace**


	4. Day 3

**GAH! Sorry for the wait! My friend had my notebook so I couldn't type the story. And for any Yaoi Mansion fans, you're going to have to wait a bit longer Falon (AstroVampirex92) is writing the lemons (because I can only write Sasunaru lemons for some reason) and I have to wait for her, sorry once again! Now the (hopefully) anxiously awaited for fourth chapter! **

**I own nothing!!**

**One Week: Day 3**

Sasuke woke the next morning with Naruto snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde, too tired to care if Naruto woke up. It felt oddly right laying there with Naruto in his arms. Sasuke felt Naruto stir and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt Naruto snuggle into his chest more.

"_What is he doing?" _Sasuke thought. He heard Naruto sigh.

"_Sasuke smells good," _Naruto thought and carefully untangled himself from the raven, to Sasuke's disappointment.

Naruto got up and went into the bathroom. Sasuke heard the shower start. He was too tired to get up so Sasuke stayed in bed.

"_I can't deny this forever," _Sasuke told himself, _"As much as I hate to admit it, I have feelings for Naruto." _Sasuke was so busy thinking he didn't notice Naruto had finished his shower.

The raven got up and walked into the kitchen to see Naruto bustling about. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto said running over to him and pushing him towards the bathroom, "I'm busy in here. Go take a shower or something," he finished and shoved Sasuke into the bathroom and closed the door.

"_What the heck was that?" _Sasuke wondered. He quickly dismissed it and took his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, Sasuke started walking to the kitchen. Before he reached it though, he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke blushed and tried not to shiver at the thoughts that flooded into his mind at Naruto's words. The blonde began to walk foreword, moving Sasuke with him. When they entered the kitchen, Naruto took his hands away from Sasuke's eyes. The raven looked around curiously until he noticed two bowls of ramen on the table.

"I made us breakfast," Naruto said happily, moving to stand in front of Sasuke, "Sorry, the only thing I can make is ramen," Naruto added, blushing.

Sasuke face softened a little, "That's ok, thanks Naruto," he said. Sasuke didn't actually like ramen, but the fact that Naruto made it for _him_ made him happy.

"C'mon, let's eat!" Naruto said dragging Sasuke to sit at the table.

When they finished eating, Naruto washed the dishes while Sasuke dried them.

"_Maybe this isn't so bad," _Sasuke thought.

**-Break-**

It was now evening and the two ninjas had just finished dinner. They both sat together on the couch, Sasuke was reading a book and Naruto was listening to a CD on Sasuke's walkman (Sasuke gave in to Naruto's puppy eyes).

"Hey!" Naruto said suddenly, "I can't believe you like this song! It's one of my favorites!"

"What song?" Sasuke asked, curious.

Naruto took out one of the ear buds and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Naruto when he heard what song it was, but said nothing.

_**It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love...  
He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left...)  
And this time I think you'll know...  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell  
She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten  
Confused by the lies she's been fed  
And she's searching for no one…  
(But herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy  
That she is here  
And this time I think you'll know...  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(There is more to know)  
We're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..  
(So tell me)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(Make it out)  
You will live to tell  
(Live to tell)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
(And I know)**_

_**You can make it out  
You will live to tell…  
You are not alone.  
You're not, you're not alone.**_

When the song ended Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I love that song," he said, smiling softly.

Sasuke sighed, "Come on Dobe, time for bed," he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up.

"_How come I can never get through to him?" _Naruto asked himself. He had been worried about Sasuke ever since he told him about what happened to his family. Naruto put down Sasuke's walkman and began to make his way to the bedroom.

"_Maybe I'm not being direct enough," _Naruto thought, walking into the bedroom. Sasuke was already in his boxers. Naruto walked p behind Sasuke and hugged him tightly

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to detach Naruto, but failing miserably.

"It's just not fair Sasuke," Naruto said, starting to cry, "You just seem so sad and alone. I want to make you happy," tears began rolling down his face as he continued, "I never cared before, but now I know why you're so sad. I don't want you to be sad or alone Sasuke."

"Just because I'm quiet and don't want to be bothered by a Dobe like you doesn't make me sad or alone. Are you sure you're not confusing my feelings with your own?" Sasuke said, rudely. He didn't really mean it, but if he kept getting closer to Naruto he might do something stupid like fall in love with and Sasuke didn't think he could handle the rejection he was sure Naruto would give him.

Naruto stopped hugging Sasuke and looked at him angrily, "I'm not alone! I have friends unlike some people," he said looking at Sasuke accusingly.

"On the surface maybe, but underneath you're just as alone as me," Sasuke answered coldly.

"So you admit you're alone," Naruto said, pointing a finger at him, "You know what? Forget you! I can't believe I thought for even a second that you were my friend." Naruto stomped out of the room. This time Sasuke didn't go after him.

"_That's right…friend,"_ Sasuke thought, _"That's the closest thing I could ever be to him…a friend." _In Sasuke's ears the word never seemed so dirty.

That night, not only was the bed emptier, but so was Sasuke's heart.

**Nice angsty cliché chapter ending huh? Well, hopefully you enjoyed it and I'll try not to take so long to update next time. And if you listen closely enough you can hear the sound of people reviewing. **


	5. Day 4 & Day 5

**Hahahaha! As I sorry gift for taking so damn long to update I give to you…the next chapter now! Rather than later, duh. **

**Oh and the song from last chapter was You're Not Alone by Saosin. Forgot to mention that. Enjoooooyyy! **

**I own nothing, we all know. **

**One Week Day 4**

Sasuke was surprised to find Naruto missing from the bed then next morning.

"_I thought for sure Naruto would have some back sometime last night," _Sasuke thought. He walked into the living room to see Naruto curled up on the couch. He was asleep still so Sasuke decided to take a shower.

After he finished, he went to eat breakfast noticing the dirty dishes in the sink and the noise of the bathroom door closing.

"_What? The Dobe's going to avoid me?" _Sasuke thought, _"Guess I'm going to have to apologize." _Sasuke sighed; he wasn't good at this stuff.

Sasuke went back into the bedroom, knowing that is he stayed out there; Naruto would lock himself in the bathroom all day.

A little while later, Sasuke came out of the bedroom and went into the living room. He saw Naruto once again curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

Sasuke began to feel bad, _"Did I hurt him that much?" _he wondered.

"Hey Naru-" he began,

"Go away Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled at him, Sasuke could tell he had been crying, "I don't want your stupid pity or your fake apologies, just go away!"

"_Looks like I'm going to have to kick it up a notch," _Sasuke thought and retreated back to the bedroom to think up a plan.

**-Break-**

Sasuke hadn't left the kitchen most of the day. Not for a second. Since all Naruto had eaten today was a bowl of cereal for breakfast, Sasuke knew he'd be hungry.

"_Time to put my plan into action," _Sasuke thought. He got up from his seat at the table and started cooking (or whatever) the ramen Naruto had foolishly left in the kitchen. _"This should lure him out," _Sasuke thought deviously.

Sure enough, after Sasuke placed the ramen on the table and sat down Naruto came creeping into the kitchen. Sasuke pretended not to notice and started to eat the ramen.

"Are you trying to apologize or torture me?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Had to get your attention some way," he said, putting down the chopsticks and pushing the bowl towards Naruto. Naruto sat own and started to eat, but with less vigor than usual.

"…thanks," he said after awhile.

"I was hoping to hear 'I forgive you'" Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look, "You never said sorry. How can I?"

"I thought doing this was saying sorry," Sasuke said, "I'm not good at this sort of thing," he admitted.

"You don't have to say it if it's hard," Naruto said, "I know you're sorry."

Sasuke picked up Naruto's finished bowl of ramen and walked to the sink, "No," he said his back to Naruto, "I have to say it. You're my-my friend Naruto and I owe you an apology."

Naruto stayed silent and Sasuke walked to the table and sat down grabbing Naruto's hands, the blonde looked away blushing slightly.

"Please look at me," Sasuke said.

"_Why is he being to me so…intimate?" _Naruto wondered, turning to look at the raven.

"_Just holding his hand like this feels so right," _Sasuke thought, _"Well, if we're going to be _something_, friends are better than nothing." _

"Naruto, I'm sorry I hurt you," Sasuke began, "You were right when you said I was alone…"

"Sasuke, you don't-" Naruto started.

"Yes, I have to do this Naruto. Just let me." Sasuke said and Naruto was silent.

"Anyways, I'm alone, but I choose to be. I can't risk getting emotional with people when I have to kill my brother," Sasuke explained.

"But Sasuke we can help-" Naruto said.

"You don't understand Naruto, I have to kill Itachi on my own," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"Yes I know, but…I can-I will help you get there, of you let me," Naruto said smiling.

"Ok Dobe, whatever you like," Sasuke said tiredly, not currently feeling like arguing with Naruto, "Let's go to bed, this apologizing thing is tiring." Sasuke got up and started walking to the bedroom, but he stopped and turned around.

"What?" Naruto asked cutely, standing in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out and hugged Naruto, he was nervous and trembling slightly, but hopefully Naruto didn't notice. "Thank you Naruto," he said, "But sometimes I think you're too forgiving for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before," Naruto said, retuning the hug briefly, "Let's go to bed. This listening to you apologize thing _is _tiring."

_After getting ready for bed and whatnot_

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight…Dobe."

"_I love you." _(That was Sasuke)

**One Week Day 5**

Naruto woke up to the sound of raining hitting the windows. Sasuke woke a few seconds later.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Naruto noted looking out the window.

"Yeah…"Sasuke agreed.

**-Break-**

The rest of the day went on like normal for the two boys, except the rain, that is until after dinner.

CRACK FLASH FIZZ (Shut up Falon)

"Dammit," groaned Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"The power went out Dobe," Sasuke said searching around in the dark, "Oh I know! I can use my-oh that's right Kakashi took out jutsus."

"I'll go see if I can find some matches," Naruto said feeling his way to the kitchen. On his way, Naruto passed Sasuke and accidentally groped his ass.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said blushing, but it was dark so Naruto didn't see.

"Oh god, Sasuke I'm sorry," Naruto said also turning red.

"It's okay, just go get the matches," Sasuke said, _"And hurry or I'll ravish you here and now." _

Naruto made his way into the kitchen and found the matches. "Here Sasuke, I got 'em" Naruto said finding Sasuke and handing over the matches.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "Good thing there were already logs in the fireplace." Sasuke was still fighting the urge to pound Naruto into the couch…or floor, or wall, or table…_ "No! Stop it Sasuke, if I do anything it will ruin everything we've gained," _he told himself.

Sasuke started the fire and Naruto got some blankets, they both sat at opposite ends of the couch. Both boys wanted to get closer, but neither would actually do it.

There was another crack of thunder and Naruto flinched.

Sasuke smirked, "You afraid Dobe?" asked Sasuke teasingly.

"No…" Naruto pouted.

"_He is so cute," _Sasuke thought mentally sighing. Sasuke glanced at his walkman on the coffee table and got an idea.

"Hey Naruto, you know how you like the song _You're Not alone_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Naruto replied.

"I wanted to show you one of my favorites," Sasuke said, putting in a CD and giving Naruto an ear bud.

_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**_

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say 

_**  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**_

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return 

_**  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**_

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

When the song ended Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was smiling slightly.

"I never heard that song before, I like it," Naruto said, grinning at Sasuke.

"I hoped you would," Sasuke said, "Naruto I-"

CRACK

The large clap of thunder made Naruto jump and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Come here Dobe," Sasuke said patting the spot next to him.

Naruto reluctantly scooted next to Sasuke and the raven covered them with a blanket. He decided to go out on a limb and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked slightly confused at Sasuke's behavior.

"Shhh…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto threw caution to the wind and leaned against Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, I think I love you," _Naruto thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

**-Break-**

A couple of hours later, Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. He carefully picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Once there he stripped Naruto down to his boxers trying not the rape the blonde in the process.

"_You're so childish," _Sasuke thought, _"I knew I'd end up taking care of you," _Sasuke leaned over Naruto and kissed him on the forehead, _"I love you," _he thought, undressing and laying down next to the blonde, _"So much." _

**Well, that's it hoped you enjoyed the chapter, until next time. And uh…review. **

**Song: Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon **


	6. Day 6 & 7

**It is here! Day 6 and as you all should know there are 7 days in a week, which means our conclusion, **_**must**_** be drawing near. Boo-hoo right? Well, don't worry I have a billion (not really) chapters stories written/in my head so if you like my writing fear not! I guess…anyways, enough gloating. Oh yeah and I'd like to thank my best friend Falon for helping me with this chapter. **

**One Week day 6**

Naruto woke up to Sasuke moaning.

"_I hope he's not having another nightmare," _Naruto thought. He reached out to wake Sasuke up, but pulled his hand away when Sasuke's began moaning…his name?

"Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, arching off the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Does—is Sasuke…?" _he thought.

"Yes Naruto…more!" Sasuke cried out, bucking his hips.

Naruto turned around and tried to ignore his friend lying next to him. Lucky for him, Sasuke woke up and didn't notice he was awake.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. Naruto felt him get up and leave for the bathroom. Naruto decided to follow him. He reached the door and pressed hid ear against it.

"Naruto…" the blonde heard Sasuke grunt his name. He could only imagine what Sasuke was doing in there.

Naruto stepped away from the door, _"But why is he saying _my _name," _he wondered, _"unless…" _

The door suddenly opened and Sasuke walked out, "How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked worried.

"I-I just got here," Naruto lied.

"O-okay, well we better get back to bed," Sasuke said walking towards the bedroom.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed.

They both went back to bed, but neither slept the rest of the night.

**-Break- **

All day the two teens had went about their business as usual. Or at least they tried, but neither would look at or touch the other.

"_I don't care if he rejects me, I have to do something," _Sasuke thought.

"_Does Sasuke even like me?" _Naruto wondered, _"What if he just wants sex? What is he doesn't love me too?" _

"Naruto, we have to talk," Sasuke said, sitting no the couch and gesturing for Naruto to do the same.

"We're talking now aren't we?" Naruto asked, joining him on the couch.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke said, rubbing his temples, _"He's not making this easy," _he thought.

"Obviously not," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around his legs, closing off the person he wanted to be closest to him.

"And you say I've got something shoved up _my _ass?" Sasuke asked, getting pissed with Naruto's attitude.

"Well at least I'm not a hard ass twenty-four seven like you," Naruto retorted, "You see! This is why you're so miserable, if you'd just-mmf!"

Sasuke had quickly gotten tired of Naruto's ranting. If he wasn't going to listen to what Sasuke was going to say, then he'd show him instead. Sasuke pressed his lips harder against Naruto's, expecting to be pushed away, but instead Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke was surprised, but didn't pull away even though his need for air was growing. He could die of suffocation right now and not have it any other way.

However, Naruto had other plans and pushed Sasuke gently off of him, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked panting as Sasuke leaned in and licked the saliva on Naruto's chin.

"You wouldn't listen to what I had to say so I thought I'd show you…I love you Naruto," Sasuke said breathing heavily, "I don't why or how it happened but I do."

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and leaned in to recapture Naruto's lips. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke to pull him in closer causing their erections to touch. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to stick his tongue in the blonde's mouth. He probed around the wet cavern, moaning at the taste.

"Oh god, Sasuke," Naruto breathed as Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck, sucking roughly. Sasuke loved the sound of his name leaving Naruto's lips in such a lustful tone.

Sasuke got bored quickly and moved his hands to the hem of Naruto's t-shirt.

"May I?" he asked. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke swiftly pulled the shirt over Naruto's head and took a hardened nipple into his mouth, rubbing the other one roughly.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned, lacing his fingers through the raven's hair. Sasuke moved lower, running his tongue along Naruto's abdomen. Sasuke was about to go lower, but Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto said breathlessly.

"Yes Naruto, baby?" Sasuke asked, moving back up to kiss Naruto's shoulder.

"Kiss me," Naruto said, lifting Sasuke's shirt over his head.

"Anything for you," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto softly on the lips. He began moving his hand down until it reached the zipper on Naruto's pants and began to undo them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, stopping his hand from going any further.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound exasperated. _"Don't get mad, now that we're together I probably shouldn't start fighting with him, that would be stupid," _

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said, "and I know what you're thinking, but not now Sasuke, not today. I _do _want to, but it's too early."

Sasuke's face softened, "Ok Naruto, we'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you Sas—ahh!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke picked him up bridal style and made his way to the bedroom.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly alarmed.

"Time for bed," Sasuke replied, "I just wanted to carry you there."

"You sure are being nice Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly, "Aren't you ruining the Uchiha name."

"Hn," Sasuke gave his usual reply, "Shut up, Dobe," he said, but more lovingly than usual.

"Make me," Naruto said.

"Don't tempt me, Dobe," Sasuke said, dumping I mean, softly placing (yeah let's go with that) Naruto on the bed and crawling on top of him.

"Would it kill you to use my name?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke, who was hovering over him.

"I'll say your name…if I'm in the midst of passion," Sasuke said, nibbling Naruto's earlobe.

"Sasuke, I thought you agreed…" Naruto said sounding worried.

"I'm just kidding…Naruto," Sasuke whispered the last part.

"There you go," Naruto said, smiling.

Sasuke smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso, pulling him close.

"Naruto…Naruto…," Sasuke continued to whisper Naruto's name until they both fell asleep, the sound of his name still ringing in Naruto's ears.

**One Week Day 7**

The next morning definitely didn't start like the others because Naruto woke up to Sasuke kissing his neck.

"Sasuke is might be more fun if I'm awake when you do that," Naruto said groggily.

"Well, if I didn't you might've slept all day…and we can't have that, we've better things to do," Sasuke said seductively.

"Mmm…yeah," Naruto moaned, "Hey Sasuke can I maybe take a shower first?"

"I guess," Sasuke replied, "we have all day,"

**-Break-**

And what else were they to do with a whole day? Make out all over the place, of course. On the table, the counter, the couch, etc. They were on the kitchen table when Naruto's stomach started to growl.

"Mmm…hungry…Naru?" Sasuke asked in between kisses.

"Yeah…" Naruto admitted.

"Me too, but you look so delicious on this table, I could just eat you up," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Um…thanks?" Naruto said, blushing at how sexily Sasuke talked to him.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and pointed to the living room, "Out," he commanded.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm making dinner, out," Sasuke said now moving towards the fridge.

"Ok, thanks Sasuke," Naruto said happily.

"Don't thank me yet," he said and pushed Naruto into the living room.

**-Break-**

"Sasuke sure is taking his sweet time," Naruto said to himself.

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke said, coming up behind Naruto and his hands down Naruto's chest.

Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke's warm breathe on his neck, "Oh Sasuke, you scared me," he said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Sorry Naru-chan," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Chan?" Naruto asked, "Never mind, I'm hungry." Naruto got up and went into the kitchen.

Naruto was slightly surprised by Sasuke's little set up; he had dimmed the lights and lit candles, giving the room a romantic glow.

"Hm, never would've pegged you for a romantic type," Naruto said sitting down.

"Only for you, baby," Sasuke said also sitting and making Naruto blush.

"Why do you keep calling me baby?" he asked, "Oh! This is good!" Naruto said, taking a bite of his dinner, "I'm not a baby."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "And I call you baby because it sounds sexy (A/N Yes it does, ahem, anyways…). Don't you think?" he looked at Naruto seductively.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's heated gaze was making him blush.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Now eat,"

**-Break-**

Now that they had finished eating dinner, Sasuke was doing the dishes (he had insisted). He was finishing up when Naruto came up him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I suppose I should…thank you for dinner?" Naruto asked, pretending to be innocent.

"If you like…" Sasuke said, "I could think of a million ways you could _repay_ me." Sasuke reached around Naruto and groped him.

"Eep!" Naruto squeaked and Sasuke smirked.

"Why must you always make me look pathetic Teme?" Naruto whined.

"But you have to, it's your job…uke," Sasuke said (Oh snap!).

"Hey! I resent that," Naruto pouted, making Sasuke smirk some more.

"Come on Naru-chan, don't pretend you don't know who's who in this relationship," he said, walking towards Naruto making the blonde back away.

"What are you backing off for?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know what you're getting at," Naruto said sexily, grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading them to the bedroom.

They reached the bed and Naruto lay down, dragging Sasuke with him. Their lips quickly met in a heated kiss an before Sasuke could do anything; Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke's tongue to slip in.

"You know me too well," Sasuke whispered and let his tongue delve into Naruto's mouth, tasting him.

They kept at it for a few minutes until Naruto pulled away slightly.

"I want you," he panted breathlessly, "Right here and right now."

Sasuke was getting hard just by the way Naruto was talking, but he resisted, "I want you to be sure Naru-"

"No!" Naruto said hoarsely, "I'm tired of this, I've been resisting it all day, and I want you inside me."

"All day?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, "You should've told me, we could've been doing it all day," Sasuke said huskily, taking off Naruto's shirt.

"C'mon Sasuke, we have the rest of our lives," Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke said, actually smiling slightly. He began to kiss down Naruto's body; neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. Naruto began moaning loudly as Sasuke dipped his tongue in the blonde's navel. Sasuke stopped and quickly took off his own shirt; he moved back to Naruto's lips and began kissing him while grinding their erections together roughly.

"Nn…Sasuke…fuck," Naruto groaned. Sasuke stopped suddenly making Naruto's growl.

"You really are quite the impatient one," Sasuke said, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Naruto's pants and pulling them off, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Shut up, I've waited all day for this," Naruto choked out.

"Well, I've waited all week for this and I'm fine, so because you're so impatient, I'm just going to have to make you wait a little longer," Sasuke said, nibbling on Naruto's ear.

"B-bast—ah…ha," Naruto was cut off when Sasuke started sucking on his neck. When he was done, Sasuke examined the rather large hickey he's marked his boyfriend with.

"Now everyone will know you're mine," he said seductively and Naruto blushed at his possessiveness.

Sasuke then sat up a little taking his own pants off so both boys were in their boxers. Sasuke laid back down on Naruto and continued kissing him while grinding their hips together sensually. The blonde moaned into the kiss and when Sasuke's mouth left his in favor of kissing his shoulder, Naruto's moans grew louder.

"You like that baby?" Sasuke asked placing his forehead against Naruto's.

"Oh yes Sasuke! Quit teasing me! Inside me now," Naruto said his voice thick with love and lust.

"Soon, baby, soon," Sasuke assured, "There are just a few more things I have to do." Sasuke reached down and hooked his fingers on the waistband of Naruto's boxers and quickly pulled them off, releasing Naruto's extremely hard member. Sasuke smirked a little and took the head of Naruto's dick into his hot mouth.

"Ah…ha…Sasu," Naruto's panted and tried to buck his hips, but Sasuke held him down, "Sasuke…more," Naruto breathed. Sasuke complied and began deep throating the blonde, bobbing his head up and down.

Sasuke stopped and Naruto sat up, fairly pissed, to see three fingers.

"Suck," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and started sucking on the raven's fingers seductively making Sasuke moan. Sasuke pulled his now wet fingers from Naruto's mouth and pushed him back down, moving his hand to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pushed his slicked middle finger into Naruto's tight heat.

"Nnn…Sasuke, it hurts," Naruto said, tears running down his face.

"It's ok baby, it'll get better soon," Sasuke assured, slowly moving his finger in and out of Naruto before adding another one. He started scissoring the digits, making Naruto wince.

"It's ok Naruto," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto and then licking away Naruto's tears. Sasuke stuck the final finger and probed around until…

"Oh god, Sasuke, there!" Naruto screamed.

"_Found it," _Sasuke thought, smirking.

He pulled out his fingers and quickly pulled off his own boxers. Sasuke aligned his dick with Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. Naruto winced in pain.

"Just hang on Naruto…it'll get better," Sasuke grunted. Once Sasuke was fully sheathed inside the blonde Sasuke became still so Naruto could get used to him.

"S-Sasuke…move," Naruto grunted, "Fuck me,"

"Whatever you want, love," Sasuke said, lowly thrusting in and out, "Naruto, you're so hot…so tight," Sasuke whispered lustfully and began moving faster. He aimed for Naruto's prostate and thrust roughly.

"Oh god Sas-Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke complied and started thrusting harder and faster. He grabbed Naruto's length and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sasuke…close," Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded and went faster. Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as he came on their stomachs.

As he came, Naruto tightened Sasuke's cock causing him to spill his seed inside Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke grunted as he came inside his blonde lover. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto exhausted, but didn't pull out of the blonde.

"Sasuke, could you move please," Naruto panted, Sasuke's weight was too much.

Sasuke nodded ad rolled over, pulling out of Naruto in the process. Before either could say anymore both boys fell soundly asleep, but not before thinking the same thing.

"_I love you."_

**Yay! Lemon! Uh…yeah. The story's not over yet, though, it's their last day there after all, but what are our two lovebirds going to do after they leave? Stay tuned to find out (Ug…I sound like before a commercial) (Whispers) revviiieeewww…**


	7. Leaving Day

**Hello again. I'm so glad many reviewers had ideas of what might happen next, and they were kind of on track. Anyways, the FINAL (gasp) chapter of One Week! **

**Uh…I own nothing…dang that ruined my sweet ending up there…**

**One Week: Leaving Day**

Naruto woke up the next morning to see Sasuke staring at him lovingly.

"Good morning," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Good morning…today's our last day here," Naruto said sadly.

"I know…so, um I was thinking," Sasuke said, not looking directly at Naruto, "Would you want to move in with me…?"

"Live…with you…in the Uchiha Mansion?" Naruto asked eyes shining, "Of course Sasuke! I would love to! But what are we going to tell others…?" Naruto looked away.

"Screw other people," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's chin and making the blonde look at him, "I love you and I don't care who knows or what people think."

Naruto smiled, "You're right Sasuke. We should shower, I'm sure you as sticky as I am."

"Yeah, but together right?" Sasuke asked, winking.

"Yeah," Naruto said. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood only to fall once his feet touched the ground, "Ah, ouch," Naruto grumbled, rubbing his ass and glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke peeked over the bed at Naruto, smirking. He got up and helped Naruto to the shower.

"Sorry about that Naru," Sasuke said, trying not to laugh or yell 'I'm awesome'.

"That's alright. Making love to you makes it worth the pain," Naruto said grinning (Ug).

Sasuke blushed slightly at Naruto's choice of words, _"He said 'making love' not 'sex' or 'fucking'." _He thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked teasingly, "You're blushing. Man, I wish I had a camera."

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasuke. Now come on, shower time. I feel kind of gross," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke into the bathroom where they proceeded to take a shower. And then some.

**-Break-**

"Mmm…Naruto."

"Oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto had once again spent the rest of the day making out. The two had just finished lunch and were kissing against the wall near the front door. They were so busy they didn't notice the front door being unlocked.

"Good afternoon boys," said Kakashi (His eyes are closed so he doesn't notice them), "I brought Sakura with me because she…the hell?"

"Sasuke-kun, I—huh?" (That was Sakura).

Though Sasuke and Naruto had stopped by now, Naruto's arms were still around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke hands were on Naruto's ass. It was pretty obvious what they were doing, but in case you were still in denial (like Sakura) just take a look at the huge hickey on Naruto's neck.

"Um…hi?" Naruto said with an awkward smile.

After he said that, Sakura fainted.

**-Break-**

"Well it sure sounds like you two had an interesting week," Kakashi commented. After they had dragged Sakura (Well, Naruto and Kakashi did. Sasuke refused to touch her) to the couch, the three had moved to the kitchen were they told Kakashi the details of their story (well not _all_ the details).

"To be honest, I never expected this to happen," Kakashi said, sighing, "But you two are happy and that's what matters…you guys do it yet?"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, congratulations you two…and good job Sasuke," Kakashi said with a perverted smile and Sasuke couldn't help smirking.

"Thanks for the support Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, _"Is it that obvious that Sasuke was seme?!" _ Naruto thought outraged, "What are we going to do about Sakura?" he asked, glancing at the living room.

"Who cares? This has nothing to do with her, she'll just have to get over it," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Don't be like that Sasu, what about our teamwork?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," everyone turned to see Sakura walking into the room, "I heard the whole story and I understand. You guys obviously love each other very much and…I'm okay with that."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded, _"Thank you Sakura,"_ he thought.

**-Break-**

Sasuke and Naruto started living together right away. Of course the first thing Naruto wanted to do was tell everyone (And Sasuke did too, but only so everyone knew Naruto was _his_). Most people congratulated them amazingly. Sakura, Ino and Hinata (Naruto: Hinata likes me? Me: Hits with baseball bat and then hits Sasuke just for being an ass) were a little upset, but eventually got over it. Ino started dating Shikamaru and Hinata with Kiba (Sakura gets no one, ha ha!).

One day Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village hand-in-hand when Naruto noticed something, "Hey Sasuke, if you think about it we fell in love kind of fast,"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we hated each other, became friends, fell in love and had sex all in one week," Naruto said, counting the events on his fingers.

"It was the longest week of my life," Sasuke said.

"We'll be together for more than one week, right Sasuke?" Naruto said concerned.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand lightly and nodded, "I think, or at least hope, we'll be together for…well, forever."

And they were.

**The End**

**Hee hee, I'm so light hearted in my stories. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers. Oh and keep your eyes peeled for my next chapter story! **


End file.
